


touch me

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: no pants petition [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: sjpornathon, M/M, Misfits AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could've died." Kyuhyun nonchalantly lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. "Although, I guess, if you were alone, you could probably get away. Being able to turn invisible and all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me

**Author's Note:**

> For the SJ Pornathon. Challenge #4: "Crossover AU". First place winner! :)

"God," moaned Sungmin. "God, I'm dead - guys, I'm dead - "  
  
"Shut up, Sungmin, you can deal with it!" shouted Ryeowook. "We're trying to kill Heechul first!"  
  
"OPEN UP!" A deep voice growled from the other side of the door and nearly blasted the glass apart. Kyuhyun screamed.  
  
"Quick, why don't you guys do something?" he yelled.  
  
"They can't because we have lame powers," said Sungmin, moaning from the ground. Parts of his brain were leaking out. "What's the use of being immortal? And people get horny when they touch you? I get horny from just looking at you."  
  
Kyuhyun shot him a dirty look.  
  
"The only useful powers are those two's," said Sungmin, gesturing feebly to Siwon and Jongwoon. Siwon was holding a fire extinguisher before the doorway, while Jongwoon was backed up - like he didn't know if he could be useful or not. "But Siwon has to get emotional before he can use his. And we all know that Jongwoon's too much of a pussy to do anything."  
  
"I'm not a pussy!" Jongwoon protested with as much dignity as he could - but then their probation worker pounded on the door again and they all jumped and turned back to their task at hand.  
  
Kyuhyun got beside Jongwoon and Siwon, a chair in his hand. Even if they couldn't kill their crazed probation worker, he'd die trying.  
  
*  
  
"That went better than it could've."  
  
They were walking back home, an hour later. Sungmin was staying at Ryeowook's house - ever since he'd gotten kicked out by his mom, Ryeowook had offered him a space in his apartment. And Siwon's house was in the opposite direction, so it was only Kyuhyun and Jongwoon.  
  
Jongwoon looked at Kyuhyun nervously. "Yeah," he said, not quite meeting his eyes and turning back away.  
  
"We could've died." Kyuhyun nonchalantly lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. "Although, I guess, if you were alone, you could probably get away. Being able to turn invisible and all."  
  
"Uh," said Jongwoon, staring at the ground. He was standing a considerable ways off, and Kyuhyun put an arm around his shoulder. His sleeve was warm against Jongwoon's neck. Jongwoon's head jolted up.  
  
"Don't worry, our clothes are separating us. I'll make sure we don't touch," said Kyuhyun with a grin. "It wouldn't be good if I got you horny all of a sudden. You wouldn't want to get it up for me, would you?"  
  
"Uh," Jongwoon said again. Looking Kyuhyun up and down.  
  
Kyuhyun released him and sighed. Even if Jongwoon wanted to, there was nothing Kyuhyun could do about it.  
  
*  
  
Occasionally Kyuhyun wondered if it was possible for him to get horny for himself.  
  
He knew, of course, that it was impossible. He jerked off every day - well, he touched himself every day, too.  
  
He wished he could fall in love.  
  
He remembered the look in Jongwoon's eyes this afternoon. All big and wide and a little bit shocked, that Kyuhyun was talking to him. Kyuhyun smiled. Jongwoon was like that - Kyuhyun thought that there was something mysterious about him, even if Sungmin always teased Jongwoon for being a bit weird. Kyuhyun liked it though, that Jongwoon kept to himself. It made him sexier.  
  
He tugged his cock out of his pants - masturbating was difficult with his ASBO outfit on, and he didn't know how Sungmin managed to do it every day, especially with one hand busy with the magazines of naked girls. Then again, Sungmin would probably masturbate every waking moment if he could. Kyuhyun sometimes wondered if Ryeowook made him pay with sexual favors.  
  
No - no, don't think about that, he was thinking about Jongwoon. Jongwoon wasn't like the naked girls Sungmin liked to look at; he was always just so hard to read. Kyuhyun wondered what Jongwoon was like under his orange ASBO jumpsuit - he wondered what Jongwoon would be like, in bed.  
  
He arched his back, imagining it. Imagining Jongwoon's hard cock, thrusting into him. Jongwoon whispering sweet things in his ear, Kyuhyun gasping along his skin. Jongwoon would take him slow, would make sure he loved every minute of it - and Kyuhyun would, every fucking second. He tugged on his cock with one hand, felt around his backside with the other, imagining it was Jongwoon. Imagining everything was Jongwoon. He couldn't - Kyuhyun could get anyone, he knew, even without his power.  
  
But, in this moment, he wanted Jongwoon.  
  
He came and buried his face a little, in his pillow. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
He burned to touch Jongwoon. To kiss him, someone, anyone, so badly.  
  
But he knew it couldn't happen.


End file.
